


Give Me Love

by RainbowKittn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moment by moment the Doctor and Rose fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by, and is meant to follow the rhythm/feeling of, the song "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran. You certainly don't have to listen to that song to understand this, but if you're curious about the cadence of this, definitely go listen to that song.
> 
> Many thanks to by lovely betas, Melody and FSSZilla.

A whimper filled the air as the Doctor’s hand tangled itself in his sheet. With a gasp, his eyes flew open. He sat frozen for a moment before sitting up with a sigh. He rubbed roughly at his face to clear the horrible dream from his mind. Another nightmare of the war; same as every time he tried to sleep. He was haunted by all the families, all the children…

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up. His automatic routine kicked in, and he started running through the list of all the things he could tinker with to distract himself. There were some wires under the console he’d been meaning to look at for a while, so might as well do it now. Rose wouldn’t be awake for hours still.

He stopped, in the middle of the hallway, in front of the door to Rose’s bedroom. His amazing companion was the shining golden light in his otherwise dreary world. Some nights after particularly traumatic adventures, she would ask him to stay with her; to sleep in her bed, because she didn’t want to be alone. Those were the only nights he slept without the horrible dreams.

The Doctor stared at the door for many moments. He desperately wanted to go in. He wanted to tell her he didn’t want to be alone, either. His hand gently stroked the ornate rose carved into the door. He traced every groove in its delicate shape as he willed the courage to push it open. Sighing, he leaned his head against the wooden surface. If only he could tell her how he felt; tell her that he wanted to hold her and never let go. He couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. He’d never wanted anything more in all his lives, but he just couldn’t. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye and splashed to the floor. He stared at it for a moment, then pushed away from the door and continued down the hallway.

~~~~~

Rose’s chest heaved with heavy panting as she ran around the console. The Doctor chased behind her and poked her side. Her scream echoed around the room as she batted his hands away. She sped around to the opposite side of the console. Neither moved for a moment. They stared each other down; her face serious and stern, his alight with a wide smirk. Finally, he pounced. He flew around the console. His outstretched arms almost caught her, but she ducked and slid out under them. She started up a ramp, but he caught up to her in short order and grabbed her sides. His fingers wiggled, drawing a squeal from her. Her whole body shook as she collapsed into giggles. She started to wobble. His hands stilled and held her steady.

She drew a few ragged breaths before turning to face him. He flashed her a wide grin and she smacked his shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?” He feigned innocence, but he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. She stuck her tongue out.

“Tickling people is rude, Doctor.”

“Well, that’s me. Rude and not ginger.” His goofy grin proved infectious and she reluctantly smiled in return, her tongue peeked out between her teeth. The Doctor stilled; his eyes focused on the flash of pink for a moment too long. Rose flushed slightly. He cleared his throat and took a step back. She didn’t say anything (for which he was very grateful) as she flopped into the jump seat.

“Well, where to now?”

~~~~~

A low scream echoed through the dimly lit TARDIS. Rose, startled awake from her slumber, jumped up into a sitting position. A loud moan sounded a moment later and Rose let out a heavy breath. She immediately recognized that sound; the Doctor was having another nightmare. Her shoulders slumped forward as she took deep breaths to calm her hammering heart. After a moment, she heard a whimper. Rose pulled back the covers and swung her legs off the bed.

She walked down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She knocked gently on the Doctor’s bedroom door. The only response was a soft moan. She opened the door slightly.

“Doctor?” She waited a moment to see if he would wake up. A whimper convinced her to go in. She shuffled to the side of his bed and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He whimpered again. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm. “Doctor, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

He took in a sharp breath and jumped before realizing what was happening. He let out a studdering sigh as he curled into a ball. His shoulders shook with silent tears as Rose looked on, not quite sure what to do.

“Budge over,” she said softly.

He raised his head from his pillow and his reddened eyes connected with hers. “What?”

“Budge over. I’m going to sleep here.” He stared at her silently for a moment, then shifted over. She climbed in under the sheets and laid facing him. He stared at her, confused, until she softly sighed. “I know you sleep better on nights we share a bed, and, honestly, so do I. So I just thought that maybe if I’m here, you’ll be able to sleep tonight.” She looked down for a moment.“I don’t think I’ll be able to get back to sleep alone, either.”

His look immediately turned into one of worry. “Did something bad happen?”

She looked up at him like he’d suddenly grown another head. “Yeah, you dummy, my best mate started screaming in the middle of the night.”

He immediately looked down. “I’m sorry, Rose. I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“Doctor,” she cut him off, “it’s okay. Bad dreams happen. It’s not your fault, and I’m not upset. I just want to stay here for the rest of the night, okay?” He paused for a moment before nodding his agreement.

~~~~~

“You humans always have the strangest ideas of spaceships. That doesn’t have even half of what humans need to get into deep space for the first time, let alone the structural integrity to travel at the speeds needed to get anywhere in a reasonable amount of time.” The Doctor pointed to the (apparently quite inadequate) ship on the screen in front of them as Rose rolled her eyes.

“You’re one to talk. You travel in a wood box!”

“Oi! The TARDIS has more technology in this room than ten of that ship put together.”

Rose grabbed a small handful of popcorn from the bucket perched between them and threw it at his face. The Doctor turned to her with a thoroughly shocked expression.

“Rose Tyler, did you just…” He was cut off by another piece of popcorn impacting his forehead. His wide eyes and open mouth turned into a wicked grin. “Oh, you’ve done it now!”

Rose giggled as they both reached for handfuls of popcorn to arm themselves with. Pieces flew between them, some hitting their target, but even more missing completely. As Rose pulled back her hand for another volley the Doctor pounced, pushed her back onto the arm of the couch and landed on top of her.The popcorn bucket flew to the side. The Doctor froze with the sudden realization of how tightly he was pressed against her. Rose’s wide eyes locked with his, and they stared at each other silently for a moment.

“We spilled the popcorn.”

“Yes, we did,” the Doctor’s mind reeled as it tried to figure out a remotely smooth and not extremely embarrassing way out of this situation. His gaze dropped to her full lips. They were slightly parted and all his thoughts narrowed to the desire taste them; to taste the popcorn on her tongue.

“Doctor...” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it still startled him out of his reverie. He immediately started to pull away, but she firmly grasped his upper arms. His eyes connected with hers as he froze. “Please.”

It was not lost on him that she didn’t specify what she was asking for. He knew she was giving him a way out, that he could act oblivious; act like she was asking for more popcorn and pretend this sudden intimacy had never existed. Some part of him wanted to do just that. She bit her lower lip, drawing his gaze, and he immediately knew that a much larger part of him wanted to give in. That part had always known they were headed here and never stopped it. His gaze drifted back up to hers. So many emotions flickered behind them; fear of rejection, desire, love. So much love poured from her, and in that moment, the larger part of him won.

~~~~~

The Doctor laid on his spread out coat and stared up at the starry night sky. Rose’s head rested on his chest, lulled into comfort by the rhythm of his hearts.

“Where do you want to go next?” he asked her softly.

“Mmmm. Can’t we stay just like this forever?” She could feel the low rumble of laughter in his chest. “How about that way?” She pointed in the direction of a clump of 3 stars.

“Hmm. Only if you want to be forcibly married. Those 3 planets won’t let any unwed males and females be together in public.”

She blushed at his words as she briefly imagined what being married to him would be like. She ruefully shoved the thought away. She adjusted her arm to point to a brighter star a little to the left. “How about that one, then?”

“Perfect, Rose Tyler!” He helped her sit up before sitting himself. “Allons-y!”

~~~~~

The Doctor grabbed Rose in a large, lingering hug. They had been separated for too long and he had worried about her. As always, she’d run off on her own adventure, but had figured out something immensely helpful in the end so he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. He was just glad to have her safe in his arms again. He pulled back slightly and their eyes connected. He could see his own fear reflected in her eyes, and he knew she had been worried about him too. He gently kissed her, wanting to soothe all her worries.

~~~~~

A bright moon cast light on a field of tall, purple grass. In the middle of it stood a large tree, under which Rose and the Doctor laughed manically as they chased each other around its base. As he caught up to her with his longer legs, the Doctor grabbed a hold of Rose around the waist and swung her around in a big circle. They collapsed against each other and tried to catch their breath between bouts of laughter. The Doctor stilled and pulled Rose closer. She looked up into his deep eyes. He lowered his head to place a kiss against her lips. The grass swayed in the breeze around them as they refused to let anything, even a breath of air, between them.

~~~~~

They ran into a cave to escape the sudden downpour around them. The air was cold and they started to shiver within minutes. They decided it was best to shed their wet clothes and huddle together to share body heat. Averted glances and nervous giggling quickly became needy touches and warm smiles. They shared hot, lingering kisses. Hands roamed. Bodies met. They kept each other nice and warm well past the end of the storm.

~~~~~

Sitting in a dark, dingy cell on an awful, dusty planet was not the Doctor’s idea of a fun evening. This particular evening he couldn’t bring himself to complain too much thanks to the beautiful woman curled up next to him on the small bed. Rose curled around his legs, her head in his lap, asleep after a very intense day. He gently stroked her hair with the hope it would help her sleep, and thought of all the ways to make this horrible turn of events up to her.

~~~~~

Rose awoke to the doctor placing a soft kiss to her temple. He kissed down the side of her face and onto her neck, then placed a light nip on a mark he had left the previous night. She chuckled softly and kissed a mark of her own on his shoulder. He pulled back and kissed her deeply. Their tongues and bodies slid against each other. She pushed at his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. She straddled him and let the sheet fell away, exposing her bare chest. She smirked until he shifted beneath her, drawing out a groan.

~~~~~

They sat under a bright sun alone on a tiny island. Rose stood and shed her beach wrap, down to a tiny bikini, and ran toward the water. The Doctor growled and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He ran after her, splashing through the water and grabbing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, held afloat by the water. The snogging was so thorough, they would have been arrested by the civilization that would be in that spot 200 years later.

~~~~~

Another close call, another near miss. The Doctor pressed Rose against the inside of the TARDIS doors. His hands held tight onto her hips as he clung to her for dear life. He kissed her urgently and held his body flush against hers. Her hands tangled in his hair as she felt his growing need against her hip. They claimed each other against the doors and let the entire universe know they were not to be separated.

~~~~~

Candlelight flickered through the large bathroom. Rose let out a soft sigh as she sunk into the warm bath topped with bubbles. The aroma of lavender filled her senses. The Doctor slid down behind her and pulled her back to rest against his chest.

~~~~~

They laid entwined on top of the library desk.

“You know, Rose, I think we’ve shagged on every surface in here.”

Her tongue peeked between her teeth as she flashed him a grin. “I guess we’ll just have to move onto the next room, then.”

~~~~~

Soft music floated through the TARDIS as they swayed under a star speckled ceiling. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. She rested her head against his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

~~~~~

Rose jumped up to sit on the console and pulled the Doctor against her by his tie. He groaned at the friction of their bodies together and desperately tugged her shirt over her head.

~~~~~

Upon returning to the TARDIS after a long adventure away, Rose had gone straight to the shower. She wanted to get clean and wash away some stress. When the water had reddened her skin with it’s warmth, she reluctantly stepped out. She was surprised to see something lying on the bed they shared. The Doctor must have put it there for her. There was a simple note on top: “Meet me in the garden.” Beneath that was a stunning dress. It was a deep, rich blue. A simple scooped neckline in the front offset the low scoop and crisscrossing glittering straps in the back. It was long and flowing, and Rose had immediately felt regal after putting it on. “A bit fancy for the garden,” she chuckled to herself, but she decided to play along and put on some makeup before leaving their room.

Rose strolled through the hallways. She let her fingers caress the walls of the beloved ship, grateful to be home. She closed her eyes as she walked, and felt the rough coral under her fingertips. She used to be afraid of losing her way on the sentient ship, but she knew by now that the TARDIS would never lead her into harm.

She reached the garden and took in a deep breath. A lovely mixture of floral aromas met her senses. She strolled forward along a path and toward a tall shrub she was sure wasn’t there last time she was in the garden. Just around the corner, she found the Doctor standing in the middle of dozens of rose bushes. She smiled softly and stepped towards him. The Doctor grinned and took her hand when she got close. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and ran a thumb gently over the back of her hand.

“Rose Tyler,” he said her name with reverence, like nothing in the world could be more precious. He held up a small box that he had been playing with. He opened it to reveal an intricate ring, crisscrossed like the straps resting against her back and speckled with diamonds, as he knelt down in front of her on one knee. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
